Shuichi's Day Out
by Nanodaperson
Summary: See what happens while Shuichi goes out buying a new door. He he ever find a store? Will he get lost? Will Yuki burn down the house?
1. Chapter 1

LA LI HO! Imma back with another story!! WHOOT! After being attaked by llamas and chicken wings, i realized...never eats steak sauce and corn...

O.o

HAHA! Humor, anywho...sorry lost my thought. Oh well! ON WITH DA STORY!!!

_**Shuichi's day out**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a quiet, sunny morning in the city of Tokyo. Of coarse it was because shuichi shindou was still asleep. Suddenly, shuichi bolted out of bed, but tripped over a book and fell on hos face. He laid there for a while. Eiri Yuki pokes his head out of his study.

"...yup, the idiot is awake." he mumbled to himself. Before he could close the door, shuichi rose from the ground and run right through the door, shaddering the door to pieces. The lovers stare at what was once the door to Yuki's study.

"...Morning Yuk-" said shuichi right before he got punch by the novelist. Shuichi fell to the ground.

"Why the hell did you destroy my door!?" He asked angerly. Shuichi stood up.

"Because", he started,"...I love you!" He got punched again and fell to the ground.

"Get out, NOW!!" yelled Yuki. Shuichi's eyes began to water. He grabbed on to Yuki's feet.

"PLEASE YUKI! I'M SORRY! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! ANYTHING! I'M SORRY!" cried the young boy. Yuki tried to get him off his foot, but it didn't work. He went to his tool box ( unknown of if he ever had one) and grabbed a crow bar. He tried once more to free his foot, but shuichi was still glued to it. He then lit a match and placed it on shuichi's arm.

"OW!" wailed shuichi."What was that for!?"

"Look, just by me a new door and i'll forgive you. Just stop crying, okay." shuichi nodded.

"oh, and one more thing..."

"Yeah, Yuki?"

"GET OFF MY FUCKING FOOT!!!" shuichi then let his foot free.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll get you that door, my love!!" declared shuichi. He ran out the door without money.

"Shuichi!" called Yuki. Shuichi turned around and ran into Yuki's study.

"Yes?"

"You forgot money, dumbass." He threw the money at shuichi's head.

_**In the streets of Tokyo**_

Shuichi looked in the windows of stores as he walked along the streets of Tokyo. He continued to walk until he noticed a candy store.

"CANDY!!!" He screamed. He was about to run in, but he controled himself. It was really hard for him to keep away from the store, so he ran into the street when the light just turned green.

"There! My candy obsession didn't control me..."

BEEP! BEEP!

Shuichi looked behind him and a truck was heading its way torwards him. His face turned white.

"SHIT!!!" He ran to the right, but a Hummer was on its way torwards him on the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" He ran torwards the right again and an SUV was speeding to him.

"DAMMIT!" He ran to the right again and banged into a parked car.' I don't get hit by moving car, but i get hit with parked cars...what the hell...' he thought.

_**5 minutes later**_

Shuichi continued to walk down the side walk.

"Now, if i were a place that sold doors, where would i be?" He asked himself as he passed a store called 'Home Depo' He saw Sears and thought,' why not?'. He entered the store and saw lawn tools. He notices one of those lawn mowers that you ride. He hopped on the seat.

"This is comfy!" shuichi realized. He then looked at the controls and saw a little red button. "Whats this do?" he pressed the button and the lawn mower was moving around in the store.

"Oh boy, STOP! STOP! I COMAND YOU! " yelled shuichi. The Customers ran for dear life as the store manager called the police. The Lawn mower was heading torwards the escalater and went up with it. Once it got to the second floor, it started to demalish to clothing department. A Jacket flew into shuichi face. He looked at the jacket.

"I like this jacket. I'll ask Santa to give it to me." he procliamed. He lawn mower was heading torwards the glass windows.

"ABANDON SHIP!!" Shuichi screamed and jumped off the lawn mower. It went straight throught the windows and was destroyed once it hit the ground. Shuichi saw the whole thing,then turned around to see the damage he caused. Ripped up clothing, injured people, everything destroyed. He then walked out unnoticed, whistling.

_**Later on**_

Shuichi was still ona hunt for a store that sold doors, but had no clue. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a mysterious figure into a dark alley.

_**to be continued**_

HAHA!! That was fun! Its like me on a dailt bases. LOL! So what will happen to shuichi...or better words, what has happened? Oh, i wanna add this...

_**Meanwhile at Yuki's apartment**_

Yuki was sitting on his couch bored as ever. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and dragged it to his study. He lit a match and burned it. He sat on the floor and watched the amazement of his living room chair burning.

_**Back to me**_

Yes! I added that feature and it will be in every chapter. So look for the Yuki moments, continue to read, wear clean socks, and review if you would pretty please. Until we meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

La Li Ho!! Hello again to another chapter of my craziness. Imma so happy on how the first chapter went! Yay! all day i was thinking about this chapter imma about to write. But enough of the saugage. Time for the COOKIES!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the last chapter...**_

"Look, just by me a new door and i'll forgive you. Just stop crying, okay." said Yuki.

"Whats this do?" shuichi pressed the button and the lawn mower was moving around in the store.

Suddenly, shuichi was grabbed by a mysterious figure into a dark alley.

Yuki grabbed a chair and dragged it to his study. He lit a match and burned it. He sat on the floor and watched the amazement of his living room chair burning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

Shuichi's back landed againist a brick wall. It was too dark to see so he couldn't identify the man or girl who grabbed him. He felt breathing on his face. It smelled like fish tacos for some odd reason.

"Who are you and...why does your breath smell like fish tacos?" asked shuichi confussed and grossed out. No one answered. All shuichi could hear was the person's breathing and a squirrel attacking birds.

"Come into the light!" yelled shuichi as he pointed to the random spotlight in the middle of the alley way. The person grabbed the vocalist and threw him into the streets. Shuichi stubbled, but managed to stop. He looked back at the alley. A man with a beard walked out in raged clothing, whiskey, a corn-on-a-cob, and a philly baseball cap. Shuichi just stared at the man randomly grabbed a chicken leg out of a KFC box in the garbage. The man looked up and saw shuichi.

"...Howdy!" he greeted.

"...uh...Hi..." shuichi reponded nervously.

"I like your hair."

"Thanks..."

"Its pink!"

"...i know. Why'd you-"

"I like pickles!!"

"...thats nice,but why'd-"

"They're good with mustard,...and peanutbutter, and-"

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME IN THAT ALLEY!!??"

It got all quiet until the hobo man attacked shuichi. They wrestled in the middle of the road. The hobo ripped off shuichi's vest thingy. (Y'know, the balck vest thing he wears with his long white shirt under it. He wears it in the anime.)

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!! HAHAHAHA!" laughed the hobo who then ran away and was never seen again. Shuichi was laying down in the middle of the road. He then sat up.

"...but, that was mine...DAMMIT! It was $38 too." he pouted. He quickly remembered his task and checked his pockets to make sure that hobo didn't take anything else. Luckly he still had all the money still in his pocket. Once again he started to look around.

_**1 hour later**_

Shuichi was still wondering the streets of Tokyo when he saw a circus tent. With excitement, he rushed over and peeked in the tent. Inside was an elephant, a tiger, and three people with beards. Shuichi sneaked in to see the elephent.

"Hi elephant..."he whispered. The elephant meowed. Shuichi face was in shock.

'...what the...did the elephant just meow?' He looked over at the tiger. The tiger sounded like a dolphin. Shuichi was in a loss of words. He walked over to the bearded people.

"Exuse me, but why does your-HOLY SHIT!! YOUR WOMEN!?" he shouted. The three bearded ladies just stared at him.

"Como? Tu el managero?" one of the ladies asked. (spanish! Oh and i don't know manager in spanish so please bare with my horrible spelling.)

"...What!? Uh,...Me no speak...what ever you speak."

"Hey! You!" called out a random voice. Shuichi turned around to see clowns.

"You messin' with our girls?" asked the big clown.

"Yeah, i think he is." said another clown. The big clown slapped the clown.

"You fool! Don't talk when i'm talkin'"

"Um...i'm just gonna go and-" started shuichi as he tried to back away.

"Oh no, you don't pink-haired." The big clown tugged of shuichi's shirt.

"Y'know, i take that offensive." The big clown whacked shuichi head.

"Ow!" Suddenly, Shuichi was caught in a net. "What the-"

"Take him to the colorful room."

"There's a colorful room in a tent?"

"Silience! Now go!"

"Wait! I need to get a door for Yuki!" Shuichi was taken away to the back in a little net.

_**to be continued**_

HAHAHA! Evil clowns...scary. O.o

Any who, i hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I shall update soon! So, read, laugh, love, eat chicken, be merry, and review if you can. it inspires me...::sees a ray of light::

Oh right! Now for Yuki's moments...

_**Meanwhile**_

After the chair was burned into ashes, Yuki was bored once again. He went out tho the living room to watch Tv. After 2 minutes, he was still bored. So he grabbed his lighter and lit the Tv on fire. He then sat down on the couch and watched the television burn.

_**Back to me**_

Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

La Li Ho! Its is I once again! HAHAHA!

::stomach growls:: O.o

IMMA HUNGRY!!!!!...Oh well, anywho Lets talk to our stars of the story! First, shuichi!

Shuichi:: rocking back and forth:: I hate clowns. I hate clowns.

Me: Alrighty. Now, Yuki here is the question people have been wondering...Yuki? Hey, where the-

Yuki:: burning something::

Me:...what are you burning?

Yuki:...papers.

Me::grabs the papers that a okay, but burned:: Hmmmm...::looks at them:: These look like lyrics...

Yuki: Bingo.

Me: O.o ::looks through some more:: Is this...shuichi's birthcertifficate?

Yuki: yup...wait!...shit...

Me: Wait-a -go, dipshit. Now the star of the show has no identidy. ::looks at shuichi::

Shuichi: what?

Me: ON with the show! In the mean time, i will get you a new id!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time...**_

"Who are you and...why does your breath smell like fish tacos?" asked shuichi

It got all quiet until the hobo man attacked shuichi

Shuichi was still wondering the streets of Tokyo when he saw a circus tent

The big clown tugged of shuichi's shirt.

Shuichi was taken away to the back in a little net.

Yuki grabbed his lighter and lit the Tv on fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

Shuichi sat in a bear cage next to a big muscular clown. The clown was carving a shoe out of wood. Shuichi went up to him in his cage.

"I'm hungry." he said.

"SHUT UP!" he banged on shuichi's cage and shuichi fell back. He sat back up.

"Y'know, really depressed, aren't you?" he asked. The clown turned.

"...n...no. Why would you think that?"

"Well, your nasty and mean. Plus, your expression says it all." The clown touched his face.

"C'mon, tell me your problems." demanded shuichi.

_**Meanwhile with the clowns**_

"Okay, i say we cut the pink haired boy in fours" suggested one clown.

"No, he should be a fellow clown, but do dangerous shit." spoke another.

"Silience!" said the big clown. They all were quiet. "Its taken care of. Bobo is gonna beat him with a baseball bat."

"Metal or wood?" asked the little clown.

"...Metal."

"Okay good. The wooden bat is mine."

"Well, it should all be over soon..."the big clown laughed.

_**Back with Shuichi**_

"And then when i was 7, my parents told me my pet fishy ran away, but...but...FISHYS CAN'T RUN!!!" cried Bobo. Shuichi handed him a Kleenex tissue.

"I feel your pain...my boss, he threw a party at my place and i found out he ate my fishy..."

"GROSS! Who would eat seafood?"

"I know!"

Bobo wiped away his tears.

"Thank you friend."

"No problem. Hey i gotta get going now. Yuki is expecting me."

"No problem. You better get back before he beats you with a chair again."

"...don't remind me."

"Your the opne who told me about your life, shuichi."

"Yeah, Bobo, i know."

Bobo let shuichi out of the cage. Shuichi hopped out.

"Thanks Bobo. Your a good person."

"Call me?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly, the big clown walks in. He stares at the cage open and shuichi and Bobo talking.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL-"

"Shhhhhhh...hey. That's rude." notified Bobo.

"Yeah, me and Bobo are talking here." yelled shuichi.

"...Oh...sorry." The big clown left the room.

"Wait...I don't care about that!" He stormed back in but was to late. They have already left the area.

"Dammit. CLOWNS!!" he called out, "HUNT DOWN BOBO AND THE PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"Imma not i freak!" shouted shuichi. The clown looked up and saw shuichi and Bobo hanging from the sealing with the monkeys.

"What the hell..."

"Hi boss!" said Bobo.

"Why are you up there?" asked the big clown.

"We're hanging with the monkeys!" shouted shuichi. Suddenly, the other clowns reached the room with nonchucks and whips. Also, cannons, Bazookas, and mangos.

"I thought clowns hate mangos." said shuichi talking to Bobo.

"We do. We just use them as weapons."

"And clowns have nonchucks?"

"You never know what a clown can do, shuichi."

"GET THEM!" shouted the big clown. They were about to attack when shuichi screamed "STOP!" Everyone froze.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Shuichi let himself down and went to the bathroom. A couple minutes later, he returned and was hanging with the monkeys again.

"Why didn't you escape, shuichi?" asked Bobo. Shuichi was silient.

"...shit."

"Well, now that's done, GET THEM!!" The clowns started to attack when they heard a loud meow. The clowns froze. The elephant came in charging at shuichi. The other clowns ran away. The elephant stopped at shuichi and had its truck wrapped around shuichi. The elephant took shuichi and Bobo and placed them on its back.

"Shuichi, by any chance, what did you do when you went to the bathroom?" questioned Bobo.

"Well, after going to the bathroom I saw a big thingy of cookies and i took a couple."

"Shuichi,...those are elephant treats." Shuichi's face turned green.

"AHHHHHHH!! EWW!! ICKY! ICKY! ICKY!"

_** Outside the tent**_

Shuichi, Bobo and the elephant were outside the tent and watched it burn.

"How did it catch fire?"asked shuichi. Bobo sighnaled the 'i dunno' sign.

"Well, i gotta go and buy a door for Yuki. It was nice meeting you, Bobo!" shuichi got off the elephant.

"Until next time, shuichi. Remeber-"

"I before E, except after C!"

:Very good. So long." As Bobo was leaving on the elephant, shuichi waved 'goodbye'. After that, he walked back into Tokyo continuing his search for some store that sells a door.

To be continued

HAHAHAHA!!! That was fun! I've learned something...never trust clowns...

O.o

On with Yuki's moments!

_** Meanwhile**_

After the Tv burned to the ground, Yuki stood up and walked into his bed room. He noticed some of shuichi's things on the floor. Like his underwear, lyrics, Cds, his 'Nittle Grasper' shirt and weird drawings he drew with Ryuichi. Yuki grabbed it all, placed it in the sink, lit a match and burned it. In a way, he was sick of just burning stuff. So, he grabbed some gasoline and poured it on the stuff. Suddenly it exploded and continued to burn a huge fire.

"Woah..." said Yuki as he watched in amazment.

_**Back To Me**_

Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. All i have left to say is, Read, eat healthy, and review if you will. Thank ya and seeya next time!!


	4. Chapter 4

La Li Ho! Imma back again! Yeah, i know the last chapter was REALLY weird, but please bare with me. Anywho, while your reading, please don't think of me as a total dork or a freak. Yeah, it seemed that the last chapter weirded people out. I'll try not to be so weird...Well, ON WITH THE CHICKEN!!...i mean, story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time...**_

Shuichi sat in a bear cage next to a big muscular clown

GET THEM!" shouted the big clown. They were about to attack when shuichi screamed "STOP!" Everyone froze.

The elephant took shuichi and Bobo and placed them on its back.

As Bobo was leaving on the elephant, shuichi waved 'goodbye'. After that, he walked back into Tokyo continuing his search for some store that sells a door.

Yuki noticed some of shuichi's things on the floor. Like his underwear, lyrics, Cds, his 'Nittle Grasper' shirt and weird drawings he drew with Ryuichi. He grabbed it all, placed it in the sink, lit a match and burned it. He grabbed some gasoline and poured it on the stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4**_

Shuichi was still looking for a store that sold doors. He looked and looked and saw Game Stop. He walked inside the store and noticed a big board saying 'PSP SALE'. Shuichi gasped at what he saw. He was about to buy it when he remembered the door.

'Dammit...why must this happen to me?' he thought. Before he could absess over anything else, he left the store. He conintued looking around when he tried looking for a door in Office Max. As he walked in, a buzzer went off. It scared the shit out of Shuichi, so he fell backwards. A man in a suit pops out of no where.

"Congradulations! You are our 10th customer-" annouced the man.

"10th?" questioned shuichi interupting the man.

"of the day!! So you win...$100!!" Confeddie starts to fall and the man hands Shuichi a $100 bill. Shuichi's eyes glittered.

"So," began the suited man, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to Disney Land!!"

"But sir, it cost a lot more to go."

"Dammit. That sucks..."

Suddenly, a ninja drops in the store from the sealing landing on Shuichi.

"That $100 is not yours." notified the ninja.

"Yes it is! I just won it!"

"HA! You are a fool and a moron-"

"Yeah, i'm called that a lot. Get to the pount."

"I chalenge you...to DDR!!!"

Shuichi thought for a moment. "...do i win anything if i win?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then no."

"FINE! You'll win...i shiny yo-yo..."

Shuichi just stared. 'is this guy serious?' he thought.

"Fine, fine...besides. I like DDR."

"nah. You just want the yo-yo."

"Alrighty then!!" said the suited man. He then pressed a button and the floor turned into a big 2-on-2 DDR mat with a big screen television.

"What the hell..." was Shuichi's reaction.

"Begin!" shouted the ninja. And so it begun. They followed each and every step that was on the screen. Step by step, so far they didn't mess up. Suddenly, the ninja grabbed a gun from inside his robes and shot at Shuichi. Shuichi screamed and dodged the bullets. Unfortchanetly, it caused him to screw up.

"Hey! No Fair!!" Shuichi shouted and pushed the ninja of the mat. Just then, the ninja got up and attacked shuichi to the ground. They wrestled until a gun was pointed to shuichi's head.

"Say your prayers..." said the ninja in a familiar voice.

Shuichi noticed the voice change.'Wait...i know that voice. Its...Its-'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, but its like how it is on commercail breaks. The saspense part comes up and then commercail. Anywho, who is the Ninja behind the mask?**

_**Is it...**_

_**-Naruto?**_

_**-Mail man?**_

_**-Big Bird?**_

_**- anyone from this show?**_

_**Let's find out...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi pulled off the mask and turns out...it was K-san all along.

"K-san?!?!?" shouted shuichi shocked as ever

"HA! HA! HA!.Yes. it is I, young vocalist!"

"What the hell K! What was that for!?"

"Well,...its hard to say..." he leaned closer to shuichi. Suddenly, quickly grabbed shuichi's $100 and ran out of the store.

"Hey! You fuckin' robber! Give me my money!!" Shuichi yelled angerly at the door. As soon as he cooled down, he walked out of the store.

_**15 minutes later**_

Shuichi was at the park taking a break and seeing where the hell he could buy a door.

"There has got to be some place out there that sells doors..." shuichi spoke outloud to himself.

"Yeah...a place that sells ramen..." said a random voice.

"Yeah...Wait. I'm looking for a door, not-" shuichi turned his head to see yuji, Hiro's brother staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shuichi screamed and fell backwards. Yuji did the same thing for fun.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked shuichi.

" Well, i heard you have a problem..." Yuji informed. Shuichi payed attention so he could hear what Yuji had to say to help him.

_** to be continued**_

There, that must've been better. See, not that crazy...Anywho time for Yuki's moments.

_**Meanwhile**_

Shuichi's things were still burning, but Yuki didn't have the attention spand to watch it that long. So, instead he noticed the couch and thought it would be fun to lite it on fire. He lit a match and threw it on the couch. It brust into flames. Suddenly, Touma pops out of no where singing 'Welcome to the Black Parade'...well at least the begining of it, until Yuki pushes him and Toums faints.

_**Back to me**_

Well, I hoped you enjoyed another chapter of this crazy adventure. All i ask is that you read, reveiw, and never trust your manager...he may steal for money...poor shu...

SEEYA!!


	5. Chapter 5

La Li Ho! Its me again! Yay! storiy time! I'll get some milk and cookies and we;ll begin...

::puts cookies in oven::

There!

::Oven goes in flames::

O.o

Dammit...those were the cookies i was making...and now...they're on fire...

(ignore me and keep reading on)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last time...**_

shuichi conintued looking around when he tried looking for a door in Office Max. As he walked in, a buzzer went off

So you win...$100!!" Confeddie starts to fall and the man hands Shuichi a $100 bill.

a ninja drops in the store from the sealing landing on Shuichi

"I chalenge you...to DDR!!!"said the ninja.

the ninja grabbed a gun from inside his robes and shot at Shuichi

Shuichi pulled off the mask and turns out...it was K-san all along

" Well, i heard you have a problem..." Yuji informed

Yuki lit a match and threw it on the couch. It brust into flames

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5**_

Shuichi stared at Yuji waiting for the help he would give him. Yuji was Hiro's older brother and he is a faliure at life, but helps out a lot with Shuichi and Hiro's problems. Anyway, Yuji was staring into space at the moment.

"Well..."shuichi said trying to make Yuji continue on.

"Well, what?" questioned Yuji.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Shuichi slapped his face.

"Remeber, you said you were going to help me."

"I was?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! What is wrong with you?" Shuichi was about to walk off, until Yuji spoke again.

"Fine i won't help you find a door store." Shuichi ran back to him.

"Dammit, then tell me?"

"Ah yes, my child...the secret..."

"Dude, your screwed."

"Hush now...my brain requires...taco sauce."

"Taco sauce?"

"Yes, now hurry and get it."

Shuichi didn't get it, but Yuji was his only hope. Shuichi ran off to the nearest Super Fresh and picked up some taco sauce. He ran back to Yuji.

"Good," he stated,"Now,...i need...a match..."

"Why?" asked shuichi confussed. Yuji just flipped out on him with i little creepy voice and shuichi ran back to the store to get matches. After he got them, Yuji asked for TNT.

"You gotta be kidding-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I bambu! It's...calling me..."

"Fine I'll get you the fuking TNT, but where?"

Yuji sent Shuichi to Wal-Mart. As Shuichi walked in, a man greeted him and Shuichi walked around. He saw the bike section.

'...I always wanted a bike...' thought Shuichi. So he grabbed a bike and was riding all over Wal-Mart with a bike that was fit for a ten year old. He then crashed into the icecream section. The whole freezer exploded of icecream and Shuichi was barried in it. Once he poked his head out, he turned and saw non other than Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Shu-chan!" he screamed and hugged him.

"Sakuma-san! What are you doing here?"

"Buying a lot of icecream for me and Kuma! Wal-mart does have the cheap prices."

"True..."

"Why are you here, shu-chan?"

"I need TNT."

"OH! OH! OH! I know where it is!"

"Thanks."

Ryuichi showed where the TNT was and they left Wal-Mart without paying.

"Shuichi, you know you didn't pay, right?"

"I can't. The money i have now is for Yuki's door. So i can't spend any."

"Then why the TNT?"

Shuichi didn't answer, but when they got to Yuji, everything made sense to Ryu.

"Please let that be the last thing." pleaded shuichi.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...yup you did well. I shall help you."

"Finally!" Yuji was silent. Shuichi and Ryuichi justed stared.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!!" shuichi strangled Yuji. He then sighed.

"I'm never getting that door..."

"Is that all you need?" asked Ryuichi. Shuichi turned around.

"You live next to a Home Depo."

Shuichi just stared at his idol.

"They sell doors."

"...are you FUCKIN' SERIOUS!?!?" screamed shuichi. He was so pissed that he wasted his whole day, and it coud've been qiucker if only he saw the Home Depo next door.

_**At the apartment**_

The couch was finally ashes and Yuki was laying down on the floor bored as ever. His lighter finally died, so no more fun with fire. Suddenly, Shuichi stormed in with the new door. and throw the door on the floor.

"Hey, brat, where they hell were you? What the hell is this?"

Shuichi just stood there not facing Yuki, as he continued.

"Oh, if your wondering, i burned a chair, the couch, the television, and all your shit. Yeah, i got bored. And why did you bring home a fuckin' door." questioed Yuki because he forgot all that happened in the morning. Shuichi still stood there.

"What the hell, your not talking. Your screw-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TODAY!?!? I WENT THROUGH HELL!! I WAS KIDNAPPED BY A HOBO WHO SMELLED LIKE FISH TACOS, ATTACKED AND KIDNAPPED BY FREAKY CLOWNS, GOT ATTACKED BY A NINJA WHO WAS REALLY K-SAN AND HE STOLE MY FUCKIN' $100...AND I HAD TO STEAL FROM STORES TO GET AN ANSWER FOR YUJI, AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! HUH?! THE FUCKING STORE I NEEDED TO GO TO WAS RIGHT NEXT DOOR!! I RAN AROUND FOR NOTHING AND FOR SHIT!! I'M TIRED! dON'T SCREW WITH ME!! I'M GOING TO BED!" screamed the little rock star. He then headed to the bed room to sleep after his long, hard, confussing, odd day. As for Yuki, his eras my have been ringing, but he was shocked on how angry his little shuichi can get. And yet, he was lost and confussed.

"Okay...what i miss?" yuki asked himself.

_**END**_

Yes! Finished! WHOOT! i always wanted shuichi to snap at Yuki and Yuki to be like 'OMG!'. LOL!! Well, i had fun! I wanna add a little stupid thing i thought of...

_**Later on**_

Shuichi and Yuki were watching television in the other room.

"I like peeps." stated shuichi. Yuki looked at him and turned back to the tv.

_**END**_

HAHAHAHA! Yeah, well...i hope you enjoyed this story!! Read, Review, and remember, always look up or behind you...thats where the ninjas are. Seeya!!


End file.
